


Three years after (Part Two)

by Ocean_Dementia



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_Dementia/pseuds/Ocean_Dementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Half truths make better lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three years after (Part Two)

（8）

游走在身上的无数双手仿佛水草缠身，缓慢而不容迟疑地把他拖入感官折磨的深渊。丝线聚集化作手型，居然也有肌肤的触感和温暖，再熟悉不过的抚触。这些手的主人盘腿坐在距离不远的地上，近似悠闲的端酒在唇边浅饮，笑容暧昧而锐利，像是贴近皮肤的利刃，寸寸亲密切割着他残留的自尊。

他对自己重复，勃起只不过是海绵体充血，快感只不过是多巴胺分泌。他拒绝给这个人看到自己崩溃之后的脆弱，他不想给他那份满足，尽管他知道，顽强抵抗之后的屈服会取悦他。这本是他的战术。只是他没有想到男人会选择这样一个打击手段，他可以承受酷刑而屈服，他可以牺牲肢体的残缺，但他不能接受自己在接受这样的侮辱而归顺。  
无止无尽的折磨，部分手指或是滑过他的伤口，恶意地捅入进去，撩拨着痛楚神经，让难以忍受的疼痛贯穿身体。或是像亲吻般抚摸他的肌肤，温柔地让人沉溺，把酥麻的感觉从神经末端延伸到中枢，让理智逐渐淹没在海潮般起落的快感中。痛楚的刺激只有让快感更加强烈，让全身敏感得发颤，想挣扎而全身无力。

当他感觉到缠绕双腿的手向他腿间伸探过去，绝望感几乎能换取片刻的清醒。但是那只手的熟练玩弄仿佛细碎火苗般霎那间把他点燃，将苦苦支撑的忍耐化作灰烬，他能感觉到自己无助的喘息和狂乱的心跳，还有被沸腾而起的情欲烧得滚烫的肌肤。他竭力控制自己身体的抽动，却同时不由自主地去迎合那只手的揉弄。

咬破嘴唇的血腥味也不能阻止意识被逐渐腐蚀。众手的动作走着曼妙的韵律，时轻时重，时缓时快，慢慢把所有的知觉都引导去往下身，直到那一只手的动作主导所有被堆砌起的极致快感，紧握被聚焦的一切欲念。他觉得自己快要窒息，绷紧的身体止不住剧烈战栗，离溃散的边缘微乎其微。

他用仅剩的一点理智对自己说，想雪，想白城，想米尼昂。

 

模糊意识中，想起的却是六年前的斯派达迈尔兹的垃圾场，漫天的大雪中，一个瘦弱的小孩愤恨地攻击一堆一堆被废弃的金属零件，仿佛感觉不到自己手脚已经血肉模糊，再一次冲向假想敌的时候，却被按住。

抬头见到男人的金发在纷飞白雪中只有更耀眼，仍然穿着出手切裂海贼威灵顿的黑色衬衫和浅色领带，五官冷酷得仿佛冰雪铸成，身形挺拔严峻犹如冥界神灵。

他说，[只凭冲动行事的话就不要怨会输。]

当年的小孩低下头，[我只是恨自己还是这么弱。] 还是弱得任人鱼肉，什么都无法阻止。

男人蹲下身，把他血迹斑斑的双手用手掌端起。掌心的温暖能让人忘记寒风的冰冷。

[能对自己狠，就能对敌手更狠。] 他说。[这双手有一天要帮我杀许多人，用敌人的尸骨去建立我们的国土。不要为感觉不到疼痛的东西去流血。]

 

有些回忆能让人清醒，罗想，即使不是自己愿意回想起的。他在抵抗即将被全面瓦解前只做了一件事情。

他折断了自己的手指。

 

(9)

他实在没想到在紧要关头眼前的这个少年居然能够恢复清醒，克制住要高潮的冲动，尽管痛得脸色发白，却挣扎着坐起，抬起头的神情里充满挑衅，说道，[想要从我这里拿去的，最好自己亲手来取。] 修长的双腿肆无忌惮地打开。

不由自主用劲的手几乎捏碎酒碗，在那一片刻，强烈想要占有他的冲动几乎占据所有理智，想将他按倒在地，狠狠捅入他的身体，把他干到声音哭哑。多佛朗明哥慢慢弯起嘴角，他知道自己的笑容有种猛兽的残忍，他说，[小鬼，你太过嚣张。] 他略挥手，把让更多丝线缠住少年的四肢，固定住他的膝盖至脚踝，紧紧缠绕住他被铐的双手，按定他每一根手指。

他走到罗身边，凝望向那张依然不见慌乱的脸，嘴唇上清晰可见的咬痕让他心中起着一股燥热，那双眼中永远不肯被驯服的神情烧灼着他的血液。他低下身，用手抚过无助贴着地面的赤裸脚掌，按着腿上紧绷的线条抚到细韧的腰身，他的抚摸缓慢而有力，带着露骨的侵占意味。他看着罗双眼里的神采逐渐变深，将手指滑过小腹向下到两腿深处，握住未曾来得及变软的下体器官，用拇指去拨弄带着粉红色泽的顶端。片刻的痛楚也许能够暂时压抑住情欲，但这种效果就像是在奔腾洪流前置放岩石，只能阻扰一时，最终抵御还是会被彻头彻尾的征服。

他可以感觉到罗本能地试图把身体向后退缩，然而被束缚得根本无法动弹，脸上的表情虽然控制得看不出变化，但是些微肢体上的收紧和颤栗还是背叛了反应。手下的物体慢慢恢复肿胀，顶端渗出液体。他却在这个时候收回了手，然后用丝线紧紧箍住这个勃起的状态，让被囚住的欲望无从迸发。

他托起少年的臀，手指抚过湿润的股缝。他想从罗的脸上看到慌乱或者哀求的表情，然而少年肯暴露给他看的，只有冰冷的愤怒，他说，[你可以把我当作玩物，可你不要妄想我会屈服。]

[这不是你能够做的选择。] 多佛朗明哥说道。少年的臀瓣紧实光滑，充满劲力，他不慌不忙地揉捏着臀上的肌肉。当他准备要做这件事情的时候，他会让自己尽情享受这当中的每一个步骤，更何况，越是延续这个过程，越是能施加其中的羞辱感。

当他掰开那两瓣臀，准备侵入的时候，罗说，[你要知道，我只会把你做的事情当作一个可笑的探肛检查。] 他的声音简直能刮出冰屑。

带着对这份倔强生出几乎近似怜惜的心情，他微微笑道，[等你想要求饶的时候，可能连说话的力气都不会再有。] 然后毫不迟疑的，用手指顶入了这幅身体。

里面如丝如缎，软滑紧致，像是患着低烧一样的温热，让人舍不得把手指抽离。少年没能忍住一声低哼，绷紧的身体轻轻颤抖。他像一个父亲关切自己的孩子一样抚摸着罗的头发，等待着他身体的慢慢适应。手指上先前沾有的体液或许不够作为润滑，却也没有造成任何撕裂。他抽动手指，一开始缓慢的，但充满劲力地戳刺着这幅身体。他可以看出少年咬紧着牙关，克制住自己不要再发出任何声音。他在这个时候稍微停顿，把手指往回抽，造成一个好像可以放松的机会，然后调整了一下角度，更深的捅入，一点一点加快速度和转换角度，直到他触碰到某个部位后，可以感觉到手下这幅身体同之前不太一样的抖动。他恶意的弓起手指，反复来回摩擦着那里，看着少年的胯骨克制不住地颤扭着，呼吸也开始变得急促。

他猛然加重了手上的力度，急促又狠狠地一再撞击着，直到眼前的少年无法再掩饰住自己的快感而发出呻吟，然后继续干他，干到他呻吟声开始支离破碎，被禁锢而无处释放的欲望肿胀得让极端痛苦伴随每次被贯穿带来的快感。他看着他眼眶渐湿，眼神慢慢涣散，被痛楚和欢悦带来的双重感官刺激折磨得意志溃乱。

 

(10)

 

那人说，[你要记得你归谁所有。]

他觉得自己几乎是倾斜在悬崖边际，仿佛一个呼吸就会坠落。身体不受控地屈服在极致甜蜜和苦难中，恨意和耻辱交错如络丝缠据着他的理智，每一次不由自主地抬起身去迎合入侵都让他觉得被打上烙印般痛苦，却又随着体内慢慢盘涨开的美妙充实感而狂乱，去收紧和索取，追逐失重感的高峰。

即使知道身体在无耻地回应，他还是说，[只要。。。不归于你。]

眼前这个人的脸部永远有着刀锋一样锐利冷酷的轮廓，在他不悦的时候，散发的气势似乎能把人刺伤。他说，[为什么不？] 声音低柔，像是暴风雨前阴郁的云。

他有一种再被逼紧身体就要炸裂的感觉，他想要它炸裂。但即使无法组织思索能力，这句话他仍然能用本能反应去回答。

 [不想。。。只被当作工具。] 他说。这也许不是全部事实，却也不假。

在那一瞬间，他可以感觉到下身被迫接受的强制似乎有一丝松动，仅剩的自制力终于崩裂，意识像是被急流卷走，他在像是炸裂又像是急速下降的感觉中几乎丧失全部神智。

模糊中他想到，这是一个他一直想要回避，想起来就充满自我厌恶的事实，他曾想永远把它封死，却不想无意中给了它力量，让他一开始就无法完全用理智去和这个人抗衡。他想，曾经这个人占据他的所有世界，喜欢一个人不是一份罪恶，即使这人是一个恶魔。三年前的三年里，他的黑暗诱导了他，他仍然不能完全脱离那份诱惑。重新相遇，还是会有一部分想要像从前那样被他笼罩。这是一个对他所有接受过的善意的背叛，让他不敢直视。结果却导致他全面溃败。

囚住手足的丝线已悄然退散，男人的手依旧流连在他腿内侧，手指在肌肤敏感处临摹着隐晦的纹路，轻柔如安抚，却同时也承诺着威胁。

[三年前为什么会跟他离去？] 他问。

[他把我绑走。] 罗说。拷问无论采取什么形式终究还是拷问，而他曾用一年去准备答案。片面事实是比谎言更有效的武器。[你没有派人寻找，我以为是你授意。]

[他告诉你我只是把你们当作工具？] 男人的微笑中有锐角，[你相信他？]

你只是想让我们随时可以为你去死，他想。但他说，[三年前，能够做你手中最器重的工具曾是我的奢望。] 有些东西也许不该被封死，而是利用，[远离你的日子里，我意识到自己奢望得到更多。但是你不会给。]

一个让人看不见眼神的人很难让人能读出反应，可是他能够察觉这个人片刻间的失稳。

[你知道我们会怎么处理叛徒。] 男人恢复状态很快，他并不意外。

他苦笑，[我不觉得我能做任何抵抗。]

[把你带走的人是海军的卧底，你帮他去找维尔戈的时候就该知道，你说你不曾背叛，你想怎么辩解？]

[假如我要背叛你，三年前我就会加入海军，不会在这里被你抓住。维尔戈现在也已会被下放深海大狱。] 他说。有些话虽然是谎言，要说出来还是让人有钝刀剐心的感觉，但他必须说，[当初我相信过那个人，那是我不该犯的错，我以为他是想救我，可是我后来知道他大概也是为了不老手术。]

有时候闭上眼睛还能看见那场漫天大雪，听到远处的炮声。雪下得那么快，覆盖了所有裸露的地面，和不再拥有人体温热的躯体。到处都是死寂的气息，悄然无声白茫茫一片。无论他走多久，也找不到想找的东西。那样安静，站在纷扬飘落的雪中，好像还是能感觉到那个人的灵魂在身周。

男人在笑，[你好像对谁都不信任。]

他说，[白城毁灭后，我已经决定过不再相信任何东西。]

[真是个冷酷的小鬼。] 男人说，语气里还是有笑意，伸出手托住他的下颏。[我从不需要你的信任，我只需要你的服从。] 宛如丝绒一般的声音。

他顺从地接受着脸颊边上的抚摸，他说，[你有过。]

[你从来不止是一件工具。] 男人说，语音低沉如晚风，又如耳语般柔和。[我说过我会把你培养成我的左右手，我可以给你更多。]

他想，这或许不全是假话，可已经不是他所需要的。

他说，[我想要能够独自出航。]

男人说，[可以，只要你承认归属我。]

[只有你，别无他人。] 他说，从某种角度来说，这也不全是假话。

男人说，[我不会强迫你为我做不老手术，我会让你有一天心甘情愿为我做。] 神态里仍然充满让人惊心动魄的魅力。

他想，你教会我如何去毁灭，他教会我如何获新生。我会用你的方式去推翻这个世界，但我会把它变成那个人想看到的样子，一个不会只有弱肉强食的世界，也不会再有在白城发生过的事情，一个你和你的理念无法立足的天下。在这之前，把你送离一个你将无法适应的世界，会是对你的最大善意。

他说，[正如我愿。]

 

 

Fin

 


End file.
